Another Night
by JessSwann
Summary: Fan Dom : Last Night Un mois après la fin du film. Joanna et Michael Reed ont repris leur vie. Mais ...


**Fan Dom : Last Night**

**Disclaimers: Les personnages sont à une réalisatrice au nom imprononçable que j'ai du reste oublié. En tout cas ils ne sont pas à moi**

**Résumé : Un mois après la fin du film. Joanna et Michael Reed ont repris leur vie. Joanna continue de penser à Alex, son ancien amoureux, auquel elle s'est refusée. Michael croise chaque jour Laura à qui il a cédé une seule nuit. Mais …. Alex est de retour à New York. **

_**Bonjour à tous ! Voici donc une petite fic qui me trotte dans la tête depuis avoir vu le film Last Night. Pour ceux qui sont perdus : Le film raconte l'histoire d'un couple marié Joanna et Michael Reed et traite de l'infidélité. Dans le film, Michael part à Détroit avec une collègue qui l'attire pendant que Joanna retrouve un ancien amoureux qu'elle n'a jamais oublié. Michael succombe et couche avec sa collègue Laura tandis que Joanna résiste à Alex. La question du film étant : quelle infidélité est la pire ? Celle physique de Michael ? Ou celle sentimentale de Joanna qui même si elle ne franchit pas le pas avec Alex en est toujours amoureuse ? Le débat m'a intéressée… La question aussi . Et j'ai eu envie de poursuivre le film. Non plus sur l'infidélité proprement dite mais sur l'amour en quelque sorte.. En gros , erf j'ai du mal à expliquer ce que j'ai voulu traiter en fait … Bref, je vous laisse lire l'histoire. Bonne lecture et … Reviews ?**_

**Another night**

_**Joanna **_

_Vous avez un e- mail _

Joanna releva le visage en direction de son portable et fixa l'écran.

« Tu ne le lis pas ? » demanda Michael en reposant son verre de jus d'orange.

Joanna se tourna vers lui

« Ce n'est .. Sans doute pas urgent , un peu plus tard peut être »

Son mari haussa les épaules et la jeune femme sourit avant de se retourner vers l'ordinateur. L'Icône des messages clignotait. Un message. Alex…

« Je rentrerais tard ce soir, ne m'attends pas » déclara Michael.

Joanna lui adressa un geste évasif et il s'approcha d'elle pour l'enlacer

« Tu vas travailler sur ton roman aujourd'hui ?

- Peut être… Je ne sais pas… » répondit Joanna en se dégageant

Michael la retint

« Attend… Viens là »

Leurs doigts se nouèrent et Joanna sourit

« Je préfère ça, murmura-t-il en posant un baiser léger sur ses lèvres. Je t'aime

- Je t'aime aussi »

Joanna rit doucement et il se dégagea

« Et je vais être en retard. Dîne sans moi

- Oui oui

- Et travaille sur ton roman » lui jeta-t-il avant de claquer la porte.

Joanna sourit vaguement puis se retourna vers l'ordinateur. L'enveloppe clignotait toujours. Elle baissa les yeux et entreprit de débarrasser la table du déjeuner. Puis fit la vaisselle…

Une fois l'appartement en ordre, Joanna se retourna vers l'écran. Elle n'avait plus de prétexte pour reculer. Serrant sa tasse de thé, elle s'approcha. Expéditeur : Alex Mann. Destinataire: Joanna Reed. Son regard s'adoucit et elle rosit. Son regard se posa sur la photo de Michael et son visage se tendit.. Joanna se retourna vers l'écran et hésita.

« Ridicule » finit elle par murmurer en appuyant sur supprimer.

Joanna fixa l'écran de sa messagerie vierge de tout message et soupira. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient revus, Alex lui envoyait un message chaque jour. Elle ne les lisait pas. Elle ne les lisait plus.

_**Michael**_

« Ça fait un mois que tu m'évites, aurais je manqué un épisode ? »

Michael ferma brièvement les yeux

« Écoute Laura…

- Te fatigue pas … J'ai compris. Mon problème est que ce qui s'est passé à Détroit influe sur notre travail en commun. Et ça je ne le veux pas. On a toujours formé une bonne équipe , ne laisse pas ça tout gâcher »

Michael passa une main égarée dans ses cheveux

« Laura écoute…

- Je t'écoute Michael »

Il déglutit et fixa la jeune femme. Ses yeux se posèrent un instant sur ses lèvres pleines et il détourna le regard

« C'est juste que ça n'aurait pas du se produire.

- Mais c'est arrivé. Tu en avais envie, j'en avais envie. On l'a fait fin de l'histoire. »

Michael soupira

« Oui, c'est vrai…

- Alors arrête d'y penser et viens, ils nous attendent pour la réunion »

_Joanna_

Plongée dans un passage particulièrement ardu à écrire, la jeune femme saisit d'un geste négligent son portable. Pressée de revenir à son article, elle ouvrit le SMS qui l'attendait

« Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas à mes messages ? »

Elle rougit puis reposa le téléphone

« C'est pas vrai » pesta-t-elle en fouillant son sac à la recherche d'une cigarette.

Elle ouvrit la fenêtre d'un geste brusque et inspira une longue bouffée. Alex… Plus les jours passaient, plus elle pensait à lui. Le matin au réveil, le soir au coucher. Dans les bras de Michael. C'était redevenu comme à Paris. Son visage s'adoucit à cette pensée et elle fixa la fumée d'un air songeur. Alex. Pourquoi fallait il qu'à chaque fois qu'il arrive il bouleverse sa vie ?

_Michael_

« Los Angeles dans trois jours… Tu crois que tu pourras t'arranger ? »

Michael fit un pâle sourire à Stuart et son regard croisa celui de Laura. La jeune femme sourit

« Tu crois que Jo accepterait de sortir le chien ?

- Je ne sais pas .. Demande le lui, répondit il d'un ton évasif. Excuse moi je vais prendre l'air »

Deux minutes après, Laura le rejoignit sur le balcon

« Los Angeles… j'adore cette ville. Tu connais ?

- Oui. Mais nous allons pas souvent… Jo la déteste.

- Je vois , ta femme est plutôt du genre Paris… Tu sais la France, artiste, tout ça …

- Laura..

- Détend toi Michael il n'y a pas de pièges … »

Le regard de l'homme se baissa sur les jambes de la jeune femme

« Ou peut être que si. souffla Laura. J'ai hâte d'être à Los Angeles Michael…. Pas toi ? »

Il la regarda d'un air perdu et elle s'écarta

« Georges ! Justement je vous cherchais… Nous devons parler du dossier Cleartom »

Michael la suivit du regard. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la cambrure de ses reins

« C'est quelque chose hein ?lui lança un collègue

- Oui… C'est quelque chose. Michael du bout des lèvres

- Ça va pas ?

- Si. Excuse moi du travail… Des choses à finir avant Los Angeles. »

_**Joanna **_

« Et tu seras parti combien de temps ?

- Je ne sais pas… Deux ou trois jours…

- D'accord. Qui vient ?

- Oh des collègues, Stuart… à ce propos il voudrait savoir si tu pourrais t'occuper du chien »

Joanna le fixa alors qu'il rougissait imperceptiblement

« Laura ?

- Oui Jo, Laura vient aussi. On travaille ensemble je te rappelle. »

Le visage de Joanna se ferma et elle se leva du canapé.

« Éteint quand tu iras te coucher »

_**Michael**_

« Joanna… On ne va pas recommencer cette discussion…

- Pourquoi tu ne voulais pas me dire qu'elle venait ?

- Mais je viens de te le dire ! Jo…. »

Le téléphone de la jeune femme sonna et elle tourna un regard dans sa direction

« Tu ne réponds pas ?

- Sûrement encore une de ces plate formes commerciales qui veulent nous vendre quelque chose » répondit la jeune femme en éteignant son portable.

Michael la regarda , étonné

« A cette heure ?

- Sans doute qu'il n'est pas tard aux Philippines ou je ne sais où » répondit Joanna.

Il soupira et s'approcha d'elle

« On va se coucher ? J'ai pas envie de me disputer ce soir »

Joanna sourit et se tourna vers lui, l'air embarrassé

« Moi non plus. Alors…

- On va se coucher… »

_**Joanna **_

Après avoir fait l'amour avec Michael, elle resta longtemps les yeux ouverts, fixant le mur sans le voir. Elle se demanda si Alex avait laissé un message avant de se retourner avec un soupir. A ses côtés, Michael dormait paisiblement

_**Michael**_

Après avoir fait l'amour avec Joanna, il ferma les yeux. Mais malgré ses efforts… Il ne réussit pas à trouver le sommeil. Le sourire de Laura remplit de promesses ne cessait de flotter dans son esprit.

**Le lendemain, soirée**

_**Joanna, **_

Elle sourit en entendant gratter à la porte et se précipita.

« Encore oublié tes clefs…Heureusement que je ne t'ai pas écouté et que…

- Bonsoir Joanna. »

La jeune femme recula et referma nerveusement son peignoir

« Alex… Mais que ..qu'est-ce que tu fais ici … à cette heure.. »

L'homme lui fit un sourire

« Tu me manquais… Et vu que tu ne réponds ni à mes mails , ni à mes appels… J'ai tenté ma chance à ton appartement » expliqua-t-il avec un petit air contrit.

La jeune femme se mordit les lèvres

« Tu ne devrais pas être ici . Est-ce qu'Hélène sait que tu es là ?

- J'ai rompu avec Hélène. Il y a un mois. Après t'avoir revue.

- Tu ne devrais pas être ici. Répéta Joanna.

- Pourquoi ? A cause de Michael ? Tu ne lui as toujours pas parlé de moi…

- Non.. Oui .. Alex… Paris est loin et je …

- Tu me manques Jo… »

Elle rougit et sourit avec embarras

« Pourquoi tu me fais ça Alex…

- Je ne sais pas, à toi de me le dire.. »

La sonnerie discordante du portable résonna et la jeune femme se précipita pour répondre.

« Oui… d'accord.. Non, non pas de soucis, je te retrouve là bas »

Elle suivit du regard Alex pendant qu'elle parlait alors qu'il examinait l'appartement

« Je pars tout de suite. Oui . A tout à l'heure Michael. Je t'aime »

Elle reposa le portable et fixa Alex

« Je .. Dois sortir.. Une soirée et …

- Tu l'aimes ?

- Non, oui bien sûr » répondit Joanna en le poussant vers la porte.

Alex la retint et l'attira contre lui

« Eh Joanna … Calme toi…

- C'est juste que .. Que pendant des mois j'ai espéré.. Je ne sais pas que tu m'appelles ou que tu viennes .. Et puis voilà que tu débarques et je .. Je… »

Les lèvres d'Alex se posèrent légèrement sur les siennes et elle ferma les yeux

« Pourquoi tu me fais ressentir ça… » murmura-t-elle d'un ton désemparé.

Alex la relâcha à regret et chassa une mèche de son visage

« Un soirée Joanna… Je suis à New York jusqu'à la fin de la semaine… C'est-ce que je t'aurais dit si tu avais lu mes mails ou écouté mes messages. »

Elle secoua la tête

« Je ne peux pas Alex…

- Si tu peux… Appelle moi » murmura-t-il en l'embrassant sur la tempe.

_**Michael **_

« Ta femme est très en beauté ce soir » commenta Laura.

Il déglutit à la vue du décolleté plongeant qu'elle arborait

« Toi aussi …

- Contente que ça te plaise » souffla-t-elle.

Une coupe de champagne à la main, Joanna les rejoignit et Michael nota sans plaisir le chemisier sage et le pantalon qu'elle avait choisi

« Michael ?

- Nous parlions .. Nous du..

- Nous parlions de Los Angeles, intervint Laura. Michael m'a dit que vous détestiez cette ville

- Oh je ne la déteste pas vraiment , je la trouve… commença Joanna avant de rire nerveusement. En fait si je la déteste.

- Moi je la trouve… Excitante. Répondit Laura. Mais je crois que vous préférez Paris »

_**Joanna**_

La jeune femme rougit brièvement et baissa les yeux sur son champagne

« Oui… Paris est très .. Intéressant…

- En parlez vous dans votre roman ? Michael m'a dit que vous en aviez commencé un nouveau..

- Laura…

- Quoi c'est vrai tu me l'as dit ! » rit la jeune femme.

Joanna nota le geste familier avec lequel elle repoussait son mari et le regard que lui lançait ce dernier

« Joanna ? demanda Michael.

- Quoi ? Oh non… mon livre ne parle pas de Paris » répondit elle d'une voix lointaine.

_**Michael**_

Le retour à l'appartement se fit dans un silence épais et il soupira

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Jo ?

- Rien.. Répondit la jeune femme d'un ton surpris. Je.. Pensais c'est tout »

Elle lui adressa un sourire rassurant et lui pressa la main

« Tu pars toujours Jeudi ? »

Michael déglutit. Il avait beau faire. Il se sentait coupable. Et la décontraction de Joanna n'arrangeait rien. Depuis Détroit un mois plus tôt , il ne cessait de penser à Laura. A son corps sous le sien. A leur étreinte.

« Michael ?

- Non.. En fait non, le départ est avancé à après demain, j'avais oublié de te le dire. Excuse moi

- Oh… Bien»

_**Joanna**_

Elle tourna son visage vers la rue et son regard se posa sur les nombreux hôtels qui fleurissaient. Alex était il descendu dans l'un d'entre eux ? Au moment où elle avait cette pensée elle vit le jeune homme sortir du plus cossus et se redressa

« Tu le connais ?lui demanda Michael en surprenant son regard

- Non.. Non pas du tout » mentit Joanna dont la nuit cacha la rougeur.

_**Michael **_

« Je t'appelle ce soir d'accord ?

- Oui.. Pas de soucis… Mais , je appelle sur mon portable plutôt »

Michael finit de nouer sa cravate et se tourna vers elle

« Tu m'aides ?

- Oui »

Les doigts de Joanna firent le nœud avec dextérité et ils se sourirent

« Merci…Pourquoi sur ton portable ? demanda Michael en la suivant du regard tandis qu'elle se penchait sur sa valise

- Oh .. Et bien.. Je .. Lucie m'a proposé une soirée au théâtre et comme tu n'es pas là ?

- Qui est Lucie ? »

Joanna replia soigneusement une chemise

« Une collègue du journal, je t'en ai déjà parlé »

Michael sourit

« Désolé j'ai du oublié… Passe une bonne soirée alors

- Et toi un bon voyage…

- Bisous ?

- Bisous » sourit Joanna.

Leurs lèvres se rejoignirent et elle se nicha contre lui

« Tu me manques déjà

- Toi aussi »

_**Joanna**_

Accoudée à la fenêtre, Joanna regarda Michael monter dans son taxi et alla jusqu'à son sac pour y prendre une cigarette. Elle prit le temps de la fumer puis soupira. Sa main se referma sur son portable

« Alex… C'est Joanna. J'ai réfléchi. Si tu es libre ce soir… »

Un silence

« D'accord. Dix neuf heures chez Angelo. Non je préfère qu'on se retrouve là bas. Moi aussi j'ai hâte. A ce soir »

Avec l'impression de s'être elle-même condamnée à mort, Joanna reposa son téléphone. Puis , elle alluma une nouvelle cigarette. La journée allait être longue.

_**Michael**_

« Oui c'est très agréable de venir à Los Angeles dans cette saison » rit Laura.

La bouche sèche, Michael fixait la robe blanche qu'elle portait et qui laissait apparente sa peau mate.

« On va boire un verre. Ça te tente Michael ? » demanda la jeune femme en le fixant.

Michael ramassa sa veste

« Ça me tente… »

_**Joanna**_

« Et ton livre alors ? J'espère que tu as avancé depuis la dernière fois

- En fait non… J'ai .. Enfin j'ai perdu le fil

- Tu es douée Joanna. Arrête de te poser autant de questions et fonce »

Elle se troubla et Alex approcha d'elle

« J'ai fait la plus grosse erreur de ma vie en te laissant partir…

- Ne dis pas ça…

- Jo .. Regarde moi… »

Joanna obéit et son cœur se serra douloureusement

« Il est quatre ans trop tard Alex…

- Pourquoi ? A cause de Michael ? Si c'était le cas-tu ne serais pas ici. Ou tu lui aurais parlé de moi … Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas ? A près tout vous étiez séparés non ? »

Joanna eut un rire gêné et elle prit une gorgée de vin

« Parce que ..

- Allez répond ..

- Je crois que .. Il ne comprendrait pas

- Qu'est-ce qu'il ne comprendrait pas ? »

Joanna eut un geste évasif

« Je ne sais pas… Tout ça , Paris, toi .. Moi …

- Il y a autre chose… »

Elle se mordit les lèvres et Alex lui prit la main

« Que .. Je pense à toi.. Chaque jour.. Que même maintenant .. Tu me manques encore… Tout les jours.. Un peu plus »

Bouleversée, Joanna s'essuya les yeux

« Excuse moi. Le vin, j'ai trop bu… Je ferais mieux de rentrer. Bonne nuit Alex »

Sans attendre sa réponse, elle se leva et se rua vers la sortie. Les bras d'Alex l'entourèrent et il la plaqua contre le mur

« Ne pars pas Jo… Pas cette nuit »

Leurs lèvres s'épousèrent fiévreusement et il glissa un main le long de sa cuisse.

« Joanna, revient à Paris avec moi… Cette fois tout sera différent .. Je te le promets. »

Un sanglot échappa à Joanna et elle posa son front contre le sien

« Je ne peux pas…

- Si tu le peux…

- Non Alex .. Michael. Je ne peux pas lui faire ça… Essaie de comprendre… »

Ils se toisèrent un long moment et il soupira

« Un dernier verre ?

- Non.. Je .. Je vais rentrer

- Je te raccompagne

- Non ! » s'exclama-t-elle avec violence.

Alex la regarda avec tendresse et elle s'adoucit

« Non.. S'il te plait.. Quittons nous comme ça..

- Comme tu voudras.. soupira-t-il.

- Ça vaut mieux.. » murmura-t-elle avant de se détourner.

Joanna se précipita dans un taxi. Les yeux clos elle lutta pour ne pas se retourner. Quand elle le fit, Alex avait disparu…

_**Michael**_

La bouche de Laura s'ouvrit sous la pression de sa langue et il la poussa dans la chambre. Ses doigts défirent la robe blanche qu'elle portait à la hâte et il la renversa sur le lit. L'étreinte fut aussi brève que passionnée.

La seconde le fut tout autant.

Essoufflé, il sentit la main de Laura se poser sur son torse

« Vas-tu encore m'éviter cette fois ? »

Il ferma les yeux, mal à l'aise.

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire…

- Pourquoi ? » demanda Laura, intrigué.

Michael se libéra de son étreinte et se redressa.

« Parce que demain on va te proposer le poste de directrice générale de notre filiale ici et que je sais que tu vas accepter »

Laura secoua la tête, incrédule

« Quoi ? Que dis tu ? Comment… »

Michael lui répondit par un regard las et elle rabattit le drap sur son corps

« Je vois… On te l'a proposé avant…

- Georges m'en a parlé..

- Et ?

- Jo déteste Los Angeles » répondit simplement Michael.

Laura déglutit et hocha la tête

« Je vois…

- Laura.. Tenta Michael en tendant la main vers elle

- Laisse moi s'il te plait » répondit elle d'une voix étranglé par les sanglots.

Michael baissa les yeux

« Je suis désolé Laura..

- Pourquoi ?

- J'aurais du te le dire avant …

- Parce que ça aurait changé quelque chose ? Je ne sais pas…. Est-ce que tu te serais senti moins coupable ? Ou tu n'aurais pas pris ce verre ? Tu ne serais pas venu dans ma chambre ? »

Michael baissa piteusement la tête

« Laura.. Je te trouve très séduisante mais.. Joanna..

- Bonne nuit Michael

- C'est ma femme. Je l'aime. » Déclara-t-il avant de sortir, laissant la tentation derrière lui.

_**Joanna**_

« Un pli pour vous Madame »

Joanna cligna les yeux, encore mal réveillée après la nuit passée à remâcher ses remords.

« Madame ?

- Oh oui … »

Joanna signa le bordereau de remise et referma la porte. Elle ouvrit l'enveloppe et ferma les yeux en découvrant le contenu. Un aller simple pour Paris. Le vol était pour le lendemain.

_**Michael**_

« Joanna ? »

Son cœur se serra en découvrant sa femme assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre, une cigarette entre les doigts.

« Tu rentres tôt…

- Pourquoi restes tu dans le noir ?

- Pour rien. » Répondit elle en écrasant sa cigarette.

Michael la suivit du regard tandis qu'elle allait jusqu'à la table basse.

« Joanna ?

- Comment était ton voyage ?

- Très … » commença-t-il

Il croisa son regard et une vague de remord le submergea

« Et puis merde ! Explosa-t-il. Joanna… Je suis désolé

- Désolé ?

- Laura… Elle quand nous étions à Détroit.. Je , elle et moi nous.. »

Les yeux de Joanna s'embuèrent

« Quoi ?

- J'ai couché avec elle » avoua-t-il piteusement

_**Joanna**_

« Tu .. Tu avais dit…

- Je sais , Joanna pardonne moi , je .. C'est fini elle va s'installer à Los Angeles et même sans ça je .. »

Le regard de Joanna tomba sur le billet d'avion et elle fixa l'horloge. Il lui restait cinq heures. Fébrile, elle se précipita vers la chambre

« Joanna, par pitié écoute moi … Elle ne représente rien, elle…

- Je pars à Paris Michael. Avec Alex »

Michael s'immobilisa

« Quoi ? Qui ? Qui est cet Alex ? Jo …

- Alex Mann, je l'ai rencontré quand je suis allée à Paris quand nous étions séparés…

- Et .. Quoi ? »

Joanna le regarda longuement sans répondre

_**Michael**_

Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit par les épaules.

« Qui est cet Alex ? Ton amant ?

- Oui. Non..

- Oui ou non ? !

- Il l'a été… Quand nous étions à Paris.. Et après on est resté en contact plus ou moins mais .. On. Pas depuis que je t'ai épousé. Jamais »

Michael se passa la main sur le visage.

« Tu ne m'en as jamais parlé Joanna. Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais parlé de ce type !

- Non.. Je pensais que ça passerait…

- Que ça passerait ? »

_**Joanna **_

Elle regarda l'homme qui lui faisait face et secoua la tête

« J'ai essayé Michael mais chaque fois il revient et …

- Et quoi !

- Je n'arrive pas à l'oublier. Je n'ai jamais pu »

Michael se laissa tomber sur le lit

« Les appels ?

- C'était lui. Nous nous sommes revus … Pour dîner simplement

- Et parce que tu as dîné une fois avec lui tu vas prendre l'avion et partir le rejoindre à Paris ? Joanna tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ?

- Plusieurs fois. Nous avons dîner plusieurs fois. Pendant que tu étais avec ..Laura

- C'est pour me punir c'est ça ? »

Joanna secoua la tête d'un air navré

« Non Michael… Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi. C'est moi. Lui… J'ai cru qu'avec le temps… Mais ça n'a fait qu'empirer les choses. Pardonne moi »

Michael la fixa alors qu'elle ramassait ses dernières affaires et elle referma sa main sur le billet d'avion auquel il n'avait pas fait attention en entrant.

« Je suis désolée Michael…. » murmura-t-elle.

La porte claqua derrière elle.

Joanna partit sans un regard en arrière.


End file.
